Not for You
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: "You're gross" Xavier Woods/OC


I stared at the monitor from the back. Lana was out in the ring with the New Day. She had gone out there to gloat about her victory against Brie Bella, which I honestly couldn't have cared less about. I had my own problems with the girl. One victory and she thought she was queen of the mountain. She had been running her mouth nonstop, talking herself up and the other divas including myself down. I would normally allow the locker room to put her in her place. After all egos like this were usually resigned in by the collective whole. However everyone was currently feuding with one another, so she was going unchecked.

Before I could go out there, the New Day beat me to it. Lana's rant had included some cometary on her fiancé's newly acquired tag team championship belt had lured them out.

Words were exchanged and Lana was now screaming angrily in Russian.

"Lana! No one can understand you!" Xavier said.

She paused and took a deep breath, still seething. Then she slapped him. Hard, with a crack that resounded throughout the stadium.

I turned away from the TV, making my way to gorilla and grabbing a mic.

The New Day were jawing off at Lana, and holding up Xavier, who had stumbled into them with the force of Lana's slap.

I stood at the top of the ramp. My music cut and I lifted the microphone to my lips. "Lana, you want to hit someone, hit someone that can hit you back," I said, before dropping the mic and walking down to the ring. I slid under the bottom rope and stood getting right in her face.

"I'm right here!" I said. "Take your best shot!" I tapped my cheek.

Lana didn't say anything just took a step back and went to leave the ring. Only she didn't and quickly turned around and slapped me, hard enough to make me stumble. She started to cackle. I returned her slap, which knocked her to the ground. I couldn't keep the pain on however, because she quickly slid out of the ring to the floor.

My music rang out.

"This is not over!" I yelled as she ran up the ramp. "It's only just started!"

Suddenly I was lifted up on Big E's shoulders. The three started dancing, with Xavier playing my theme on his trombone (poorly).

Eventually the celebration was over and I was placed back on the ground and walked up the ramp to the back.

Lana was back there, Rusev looking at the red mark on her face.

"There's a lot more, where that came from bitch!" I yelled at her.

"You're pathetic!" she spat.

"Keep it coming!" I yelled. "Keep it coming! Every word is another kick to that pretty little face of yours!"

Rusev finally ushered her off. I turned and headed back the locker room.

"Thanks for that out there," Xavier said.

"We would never hit a woman-"

I cut Big E off. "Please don't think that I did this for anyone other than myself. That little bastard got one win under her fucking belt and now she wants to run around talking shit. No. She needs to remember the eleventh commandment. Thou shall not throw shade is thou cannot throw hands."

With that I spun and headed to the Divas locker room. "Someone's feisty today," Paige said, entering the room.

"Stupid bitch is just asking for someone to hand her her ass. Might as well be me, seeing as my name came out of her mouth entirely too many times."

"You know, when Eva, talked bad about you, you just said that she wasn't a threat, so why would you care. Why do you care about what Lana's doing?"

"Little bit of locker room housekeeping. Consider it my contribution to the oh so sisterly atmosphere we keep here."

"Uh huh," she said, not believing me.

"Paige is there something that you want to say?" I asked. Paige and I had been riding together for a few months now, and we were good friends, which meant that she as nosey and could read me and probably had her own ideas that would stay there no matter what I said.

"No. No. Nothing at all. I'll meet you at the car later," she said.

I nodded. She got up and walked off.

I went and tossed my stuff in our rental, before heading back inside to grab some food.

As I was walking a door opened right in front of me, and almost hit me in the face. I was then pulled into said room, the door shutting behind me. I was pressed up against the wall, arms an either side of my face trapping me there, before I could say anything, lips were on mine.

I was startled, which I really shouldn't have been. The start wore off almost instantaneously, and I ran my hands up familiar chest muscles, around his neck, where they locked together. I pulled him closer. Arms fell from where they had been trapping me to my hips, though they quickly began roaming.

"You would've hit me with that door, I would've killed you," I said, when we broke apart.

"You love me too much to kill me," Xavier said, lips ghosting over my neck, raising goose bumps, where they passed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You slapped a girl for me that's a sign of something."

"I told you I didn't do that for you," I said, trying not to let his feather light and sporadic nips kisses break my resolve.

"Uh huh, sure you didn't. Then why did you come out there?" he asked, sounding smug. I couldn't decide if I wanted to slap the smugness out of his voice or kiss him, so that he couldn't talk and I didn't have to hear it.

"Because-"

He bit down on one spot in particular and I silently cursed him for knowing me that well, and myself for being so damn weak.

"Because I don't like it, when people put their hands on things that belong to me. And you. Are. Mine." I said, before reconnecting our lips.

The door was yanked open, and we quickly sprung apart. Well Xavier would've been happy as shit for everyone to know that we were together, I preferred to keep it on the dl. With the current state of the company and the women in the company catching hell for who they were dating, it was just easier.

"I KNEW IT!" Paige screeched, dodging my attempt to grab her.

She was cackling like a mad woman.

"What do you want?" I asked, stepping out of the closet and adjusting my clothes.

"You drive the next month."

"Two weeks."

"Three and you pay for girls' night."

"Two and a half and girls' night."

"Can I still tell Fox?"

"NO!" I screeched. Foxy couldn't keep a secret to save herself. "You tell Fox, I face time your mother next time you're drunk off your ass."

Paige narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, two and a half and girls' night."

I put my hand out to shake on it.

"I don't know where that's been," Paige said.

"Nowhere, you got here too soon for that," Xavier said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You two are so gross!" Paige said.

I rolled my eyes, and shoved Xavier "He's gross."

"No you're both gross," Paige said.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Hot," Xavier answered, walking out and shutting the door, behind him.

"Like you've been making out in a closet," Paige answered, starting to walk away.

"We're leaving in forty-five," she said.

"If I'm driving, we're leaving, when I say."

"Forty-five!"

I rolled my eyes at her. Xavier wrapped his arms around my waist. "Forty-minutes and a Chipotle across the street."

I spun around and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Perfect," I said.


End file.
